Cayden Masher
'Thorn' 'is the alias given to Sodney Masher's biological son, Cayden Masher. Formerly an Operative working Sethos, he has since abandoned Sethos' loyalty and is currently unsure of his loyalty. Origins Cayden was raised by his father, King Masher, in Outland to keep him safe from the horrors of Arsinos and the Steel Tide. It is believed that his mother committed suicide shortly after his birth - an event that lead Masher into a spiral of self-loathing and fury, which would eventually lead to his unintentional creation of the A.I known as Sethos. Shortly after the fall of King Masher's rule, Cayden was involved in an accident that brought him into direct contact with a Gate, providing him with powers in the same manner the New Avengers got theirs during the events in Blasted Lands. Sethos found Cayden shortly after forming Amun-Seth and, after learning that Masher had built additional Steel Tide armies that only he (or Cayden) could use, decided to keep him in case the army was ever needed. Renaming the boy 'Thorn', after his brash attitude, he trained him as an Operative. Thorn became a talented fighter. Following the events of the World Breaker Plot, however, Thorn has discovered the truth about his origins and his current status is unknown. It is believed that Sethos seeks to find him and bring him back to Amun-Seth. Powers and Personality Thorn has been described as 'a reserved lad, barely makes eye contact and never says a word'. He is known to be quite short, no taller than 5'9. There are very few images of Thorn without his armour on, and so getting an exact physical description is difficult. Thorn is regarded as being a talented warrior, as he was trained personally by Sethos. Eye-witnesses have described him leaping inhuman heights, performing unnatural feats of strength and moving at near inhuman speeds. Thorn's manipulation of magnetic fields is a suitable weapon. Many believe it to be the result of Sethian technology, although this has been confirmed false as he is in no way robotic, nor does he possess bionic enhancements in any way. His abilities allows him to focus or generate extremely high electric currents. Witnesses have described 'bolts of lightning' and 'thunder' burning vehicles or buildings into the ground. Thorn has been described as having weaker upper body strength, but a kick that can send a full car flying in the air. Trivia *Thorn's age is estimated at roughly sixteen years old. *Thorn's powers have grown phenominally more powerful since abandoning Sethos. It is believed that his powers are linked to his rage. *It is generally believed by those who know his true origins that Thorn is far too young and brash to ever inherit the rule of Amun-Seth. It is unlikely he even wants the throne. Abilities Since abandoning Sethos, Thorn has gained his own traits. They are as follows: *'Electro-Magnetic Powers - 'Thorn's powers, granted to him by an Outland Gate, have grown to frighten levels of strength. He gains +20 to ranged attacks and is capable of freely short circuiting electrical machines. He is capable of controlling certain electrical devices. *'Super Soldier - Thorn's powers have exceeded expectations to the point where he been described as having the 'strength of ten men'. Thorn gains +20 to melee attacks and +15 to melee defence. *'''Meteorology - '''Thorn has been known to use his powers to manipulate the atmospherics of a small area and create dangerous storms. Thorn's presence can lead to a lightning storm. This causes heavy wind, random lightning strikes and dangerous conditions for those fighting him. Category:People